


only in my dreams ( or nightmares )

by melanoradrood



Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Ficlet Collection, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: it's a dream. just a dream. a dream, because the reality is a nightmare.





	only in my dreams ( or nightmares )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloriouswhisperstyphoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouswhisperstyphoon/gifts).



> AU: Canon Divergent  
> Word Count: 262  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: Painful  
> Prompt: Closet Sex by gloriouswhisperstyphoon

He slammed her into the wall, only just barely pulling the door to the closet shut behind him. Jyn’s head had fallen back, and Cassian pressed his face into her neck, sucking at the skin there, then working lower and lower, pulling open her shirt as he went. Her hands were in his hair, pushing him down, and as he hit her breast band, he skipped over, mouthing at her stomach. He didn’t have time to fully undressing her - he needed to taste her, had spent a lifetime dreaming of her, of her taste, of how she felt under his hands, how she would moan for him, scream his name.

His knees hit the floor, but he ignored it, pulling at her belt and holster, unhooking them both in two quick seconds. Jyn’s fingers were pressing him lower, and he tugged at her pants and underwear, exposing her lower body to him.

“Tell me you want me,” Cassian murmured against her hip, and he looked up at her, needing to hear her say it, needing to hear her say his name, say that she needed him as much as he needed her.

“Cassian, I need you,” she gasped, and he moved his mouth closer to her, eyes closing for a moment.

In a split second, it all shifted - he opened his eyes, in the darkness of his room, and his hand went to his throat, grabbing the crystal there. Jyn’s crystal. Right. Jyn’s kyber crystal, because she was dead.

She was dead, and he never told her he loved her.


End file.
